


We've Got Your Back (even when the others don't)

by StrawberryQuokka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Annalyn Agreste BFF Trio, Chloé Bourgois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng BFFs, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Annalyn Agreste BFFs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryQuokka/pseuds/StrawberryQuokka
Summary: Adrien's twin sister, Annalyn, is back in town after boarding school. Marinette makes some new friends after losing basically everyone to Lila.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 40
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer: Alya isn't a very good friend to Marinette in this fic. She's actually painted in a pretty bad light. But I just wanted to say that outside of this fic, I really like Alya. And most of the other "bad classmates" in here. So yeah.
> 
> I recently read a fic called "Know Your Worth" by Roxias, which included a twin sister for Adrien and the plot was basically Lila (and everyone else) salt. I really liked it. I'm trying not to copy it, and I wanna focus on different things. I repeat: anything I type that is similar IS NOT an intentional copy. Basically, this is just me tryna give Marinette _real_ besties and a happy ending. 
> 
> Adrienette isn't gonna be a huge part, but it's endgame so it'll probably show up later. 
> 
> Another thing: putting accents on names is annoying. I usually try, but I just dumped the idea. So please don't mind the Americanized versions of names (i.e. Chloe and Mylene)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 1!

Lila… was right.

Marinette would never forget the day Lila told her she would lose her friends and wind up all alone. Marinette knew, no, _thought_ that would never happen. But her “best friend” Alya was gone. She had accused Marinette of being “jealous” and all the crap Lila had filled her brain with. And Marinette was done. It was over. If Alya could just change friends at the drop of a hat, Alya had never really been her friend. Once Alya had turned, it didn’t take long for the rest of the girls to basically pick sides. 

Alix was the only one that still believed Marinette wasn’t lying. Well, mostly. She had said that at first, she believed Lila, but after the whole ‘expelling’ issue, Alix saw Lila in her (almost) true light. Alix still questioned Marinette a bit, especially if Lila’s lies were believable enough and had become slightly more distant, but most of the time she had Marinette’s back. 

Rose had told Marinette she believed that Lila had lied about a few things, but she thought Lila was a reformed person. It was like Rose to try to see good in everyone. Juleka would stand by Rose’s side no matter what. It didn’t really bother Marinette that much. Okay, it actually hurt a bit. But that was just the type of people they were, she couldn’t be mad at them for being themselves.

***

Marinette confronted Lila a few days after that, telling Lila she would never win. That even though she had lost Alya and Mylene, she would never win in the long run. Marinette vowed to expose her. That day, Lila came running into the class a few moments before Marinette. When Marinette walked in, most of her classmates gave her dirty glares. 

“Marinette! I can’t believe you’d threaten Lila! She’s crying because of you! How do you feel about that?” Alya said to Marinette. She hadn’t yelled, but she was close.

“I-” Marinette was pretty ticked, but Lila was being petty.

_Don’t let her win Marinette. Don’t give Lila what she wants._ She thought to herself.

Marinette let a sickeningly sweet smile spread across her face. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Lila! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I was only trying to offer to help you with all the homework you’ve been missing! I didn’t mean to make you feel threatened, I’m _really sorry_ that I hurt you! Could you ever forgive me?” Marinette batted her eyelashes. 

_Beat Lila at her own game. Force her to be nice, make sure her mask stays on for now. Don’t let her victimize herself._

Lila stared at Marinette. She could tell Lila was ticked. No one else seemed to notice though. 

Lila wiped away some of her fake tears. 

“Of course I can forgive you Marinette! I have this condition where I feel like people are out to get me, and that no one wants to be my friend,” She let a few new tears flow to emphasize her point, “I often tend to feel like I’m being threatened in a non-hostile situation. I guess I got it really bad just then. You really were just trying to help. I guess I should ask if you could ever forgive _me_?”

_Of course Lila would victimize herself. But this is what I wanted. Just play nice._

“Oh, I totally understand Lila! I’m so sorry about your condition! I didn’t know! If you ever want to talk about it, tell me. Okay?”

“Of course!” Lila was even more ticked. But if Marinette was one of the spectators, she totally would’ve believed her and Lila had made peace. 

The class had gone back to normal by the time Miss Bustier walked in. Most of them completely believed Lila’s lie, but still had a grudge against Marinette. She figured that until Lila was gone, none of them would actually put together the pieces of the ‘expelling’. 

But Lila hadn’t succeeded yet. Adrien knew all of Lila’s lies. He had Marinette’s back in the tougher situations, but mostly told her to “take the high road”. His advice had almost been good. When Marinette pretended to be an angel to Lila, the class eased up a bit. Lila could still make Marinette the bad guy, but at least when she did, Marinette would always “apologize” and act incredibly sweet and sincere. But taking the “high road” meant never revealing Lila, and Marinette was _not_ gonna let it slide.

Some of the classmates had stayed neutral (Nino, Rose, and Juleka ). Some of them had become Lila’s friends (Alya, Mylene, Sabrina, and Ivan) . _More like devoted followers_. And some of them worshiped the ground Lila walked upon, and would do anything for her (Kim and Max).

Chloe was confusing. She never talked to Lila. **Ever.** If Lila tried to start a conversation, Chloe would completely ignore her. If Lila tried to get near Chloe, Chloe would call her dad about something and leave the room. Chloe had also stopped insulting Marinette as much, which was a refreshing change. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want Marinette and Chloe to be happy. In this story, Marinette lost Alya, her BFF. And Chloe lost Sabrina, her BFF. This is Chloe's redemption, and a new beginning for the both of them.

Chloe burst through Marinette’s door, startling Marinette.

“Dupain-Cheng! I have something to tell you.”

Chloe sounded like she was on a mission.

“Um… Chloe, If you’re gonna say something snarky or rude, I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Actually, we need to talk.” Chloe suddenly got serious

“Oh! Uhh, okay. Come in then.”

It had not been a good day. Lila tried to pull another one on Marinette. She was getting sick of it, playing nice all the time. Marinette accidentally sounded a bit more un-nice than usual and the class turned against her again. Just when everything had gotten almost to a new normal.

“What’s up Chloe?” Marinette needed to stay calm. Chloe seemed like she needed someone to talk to.

“Well, I hate to admit it, but I’ve been awful to you. And- and I’m so- sorry.”

_Wait, what? Chloe was sorry? Wow._

“Oh. Uh, what changed your mind?”

“Honestly, ever since Ladybug trusted me with a Miraculous, I’ve tried to be a better person. But also, I know Lila lies with every breath.” Marinette stared at Chloe wide-eyed “And I’ve seen how awfully she treats you. And how she turned your friends against you. And how she basically ruined your reputation. And-” 

“-I get it Chloe.” Marinette interrupted. “And actually, I forgive you. I’m sorry I never tried to be nice to you or anything. But, if you want, we could start over?” Marinette could tell Chloe was sincere. And it seemed like they both needed a friend.

“I’d really like that. I think we could both use a friend who doesn’t _worship_ Lie-la”

Marinette stifled a laugh. “I agree.” Marinette stuck out her hand “Hi, I’m Marinette. Want to be friends?”

Chloe took her hand. “Sure. I’m Chloe.”

“Nice to meet you Chloe”

“You too”

The girls laughed together. It had been both of their first laughs in months.

“I think we’ll actually be really good friends Chloe. I think when we’re not fighting, we work well together.”

“Yeah. Honestly, I was jealous of you. That was why I was never nice to you. I’m so sorry. I was such a-” Chloe chose her words carefully “I was a biscuit”

Marinette snorted at Chloe's choice of words and they both laughed again.

“I’m sorry too. I always assumed you were a stuck up brat-” “Which I was” Chloe interjected “But I never thought to try and know the _real_ you. Deep down, where it matters.”

“We’re good friends all ready. Look at us. Two queens who hate Lila.”

“Wanna stay the night?” Marinette asked “We could get to know each other in a more positive light.”

“I’d like that. A lot actually. Sabrina has stopped hanging out with me, and when she does, she only talks about Lila. Give me a sec, let me call my dad.”

***

Marinette woke up to Chloe’s voice.

“Honestly Dupain-Cheng! Is this why you’re always late to class? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

“I’m up! I’m up! What time is it?”

“9:30. Your parents made breakfast.”

“Oh! Let me get dressed. I’ll be down in a sec.”

Marinette grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

***

Breakfast was waffles with strawberries and whipped cream.

“Did you girls have fun last night?” Sabine asked

“Actually. I had a really nice time. What about you Chlo?”

“I hate to say it, but it was the most fun I had in months. Thank you.”

Marinette gave Chloe a side hug.

Chloe’s phone buzzed.

“Oh! I gotta go. Daddy sent a chauffeur to pick me up.” Chloe shoved the rest of her waffles in her mouth before heading upstairs to gather her things.

While Chloe was out of the room, Sabine leaned in and whispered “I thought you and Chlow were enemies? What happened?”

“Chloe had a change of heart. She apologized, and we found some similarities between us. After that, I don’t know, we just clicked.”

“I’m glad you have a good friend” Tom said

“I have a feeling Chloe is going to be a better friend than Alya ever was. I honestly never thought I’d say that.”

“I’m glad” Sabine said as she hugged her daughter “Why don’t you walk Chloe down.”

***

“Thank you, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe said, hugging Marinette. “Thank you for showing me real friendship.” Chloe sniffed.

“I told you to call me Marinette, Chlo. Are- Are you crying?”

“I’m not crying, you’re crying.”

Marinette laughed and soon Chloe was laughing/crying as well.

“Maybe I am crying. I know it’s ridiculous-”

“-Chloe. It’s okay to cry.” Marinette hesitated “BFFs?” she held out her pinky.

“A pinky promise Marinette? A bit childish. But yes, BFFs” Chloe pinky promised with Marinette and they both laughed again.

_Maybe Chloe is the friend I needed all along._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I hope you liked Chapter 2!  
> Maybe the relationship was a bit rushed, but they already knew so much about each other (being enemies for years and all) so it kinda isn't. They've basically been the equivalent friends all their life, but now they're actually friends and not enemies. Also, Marinette knows she can trust Chloe (she gave her a Miraculous for goodness' sake!) so they really only needed the "BFF" bond to form. I didn't include the sleepover cause the chapter was gonna run long. But don't worry, their'll be more in the future.  
> Also; I don't cuss. So "biscuit" will be used instead of b*** and you can probably assume the other's that'll show up later. So yeah.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Adios!
> 
> \- Jules


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalyn is back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annalyn is back!   
> Hope you like Chapter 3!

It had been a month ever since that fateful night with Chloe. Her and Marinette were inseparable. Chloe had become a regular at the Dupain-Cheng house, and Marinette was known by all the hotel workers. 

With Lila sitting in Marinette’s old seat, Marinette had been shoved to the back. But after that weekend, Marinette sat front row with Chloe. They looked out for each other, did homework together (Chloe was actually better at Science than Marinette was and would often help her study) and ate lunch together. 

Slowly, more of the “neutral” people sided with Lila, (Rose saw Lila crying one day and Lila “asked for forgiveness” so Rose and Juleka were now on Lila’s side). Nino just wanted Alya to be happy, so he was forced to pick sides. Not wanting to lose his girlfriend, he went to Lila. 

Losing her friends hurt, but she had Chloe now, and all she needed was one person who had her back. And Chloe was with her every step of the way. Often suggesting ways to take Lila down. 

____

{Annalyn POV}

“Guess who’s back in town?” Annalyn whispered to herself, stepping off of the train.

Annalun had gone to a boarding school ever since elementary school. Her father said that “it would be good for her”. For some reason, Adrien hadn’t gone with her. Father had argued that while one child was going to boarding school, the other one would be the public image. Which wasn’t true, since Annalyn was quite the popular model in England. It was odd, but she accepted it and moved on.

Nathalie was there to collect her off the train.

“Hello Annalyn. I presume your trip went well?”

“Yes, thank you Nathalie. Will I be seeing Father when I get home?”

Nathalie showed no expression. “No. Your Father had a very important meeting and cannot be disturbed. But Adrien is home.”

“Oh good! I haven’t seen him in person for so long! I miss my little bro.” Annalyn was 17 minutes older than Adrien, and she would never let it go. 

The trip home was short and quiet.

When she got inside, Adrien was standing at the top of the steps. She ran and hugged him.

“How’s my little brother?” She said standing on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair “You’ve gotten tall! Like, really tall! I told you not to grow while I was away. I see you’ve filled out nicely, have you been working out? Gosh, you look so much like mom.”

Adrien and her shared their mother’s emerald green eyes, but Annalyn had their Father’s white-blonde hair.

“It’s good to see you too Lynn” Adrien said, hugging her again “How was boarding school? Speaking of, guess what?” Adrien seemed excited.

“What?”

“Father is letting me go to public school! I have friends now!”

“That’s great Adrien! I’m so proud of you! You’ve gotten less shy, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Annalyn and Adrien spent most of dinner and that night catching up. 

*** 

Nathalie woke her up the next morning explaining that she’d be going to public school as well, and would follow most of Adrien’s schedule.

“You’ll be continuing your Spanish and Latin, instead of starting Chinese. Your Father would like for you to pick up fencing again, but if you would like to continue Ballet and Gymnastics, you may. School starts in one hour. Please discuss your schedule with me at lunch.”

“Okay, thanks Nathalie.”

Annalyn completed her morning routine and rushed downstairs.

“Hello Adrien! Ready for school?”

“I think it should be me asking you that question Lynn. Are  _ you  _ ready for school?”

“Definitely!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Next chapter will be Annalyn's first day of school, split between Marinette and Annalyn's perspective.  
> I really wanted her to have a nickname, so Adrien and her other friends will call her Lynn.  
> I wanted her and Adrien to not be completely the same, (you'll see her personality later) so while Adrien takes Japanese and Chinese, Annalyn takes Latin and Spanish. They both take fencing, and Adrien has mentioned basketball, and Annalyn takes Ballet and Gymnastics. So yeah.  
> If you liked anything, disliked anything, want to see something in the future, etc. feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> \- Jules


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalyn befriends Marinette. And Chloe can finally have a girl squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Chapter 4!

Marinette walked into class and took her now usual seat next to Chloe. She looked across the steps and noticed a certain blond wasn’t at his seat.

“Where’s Adrien?” she whispered.

“He said he had something to do really quick and left the classroom just before you got here.” Chloe replied.

A certain girl spoke up “Isn’t it so nice of Adrien to go get my stuff from my locker for me, since I sprained my ankle?”

Chloe looked disgusted and leaned into Marinette to whisper “He definitely was _not_ doing that.”

Marinette gave an annoyed laugh. She had to hand it to Lila, that girl was _desperate._

***

Adrien reentered the classroom with a new student behind him.

Chloe ran up to the new student and gave her a hug. “Lynnie! I didn’t know you were in town! Adrikins should’ve told me” Chloe gave Adrien a small glare.

“It’s good to see you too Chlo.” Annalyn said with a big smile.

Miss.Bustier called everyone’s attention.

“Good Morning class! We have a new student. Adrien would you like to introduce Annalyn?”

“Sure! Thanks Miss. Bustier. Hey guys! Uh, this is my twin sister Annalyn!” Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. 

He was a few inches taller than her. They had a similar skin complexion, and the same vivid green eyes. The difference was that she had long, white blonde hair, like their Father. Her outfit had nearly the same color scheme as Adrien’s. She was wearing a bit shorter than knee length turquoise-blue skirt. She had on a black tank top with green, purple, and yellow flowers embroidered along the high neckline. She also had a white jacket tied around her waist.

Marinette could see the boys gaping. Even the ones with girlfriends stared for a few moments. Marinette had to hand it to her, she was pretty.

Adrien cleared his throat and said, “My _sister,_ Annalyn.” he gave a small glare to the guys that were still looking.

Annalyn spoke up. “Hi guys! I’m Adrien’s older sister-” Adrien interjected “-only by 17 minutes” “I can tell by the looks on your faces, Adrien hasn’t talked about me very much,” she gave Adrien a small nudge “I’ve been at a boarding school in England for all of my formal education. But now I’m attending your school! I hope we can be friends!”

Annalyn walked to the only open seat in the class. She looked at Nathaniel. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

Nathaniel turned beet red and then stuttered out a shy “sure”.

***

Annalyn approached Marinette and Chloe once class was over.

“Hey Chlo! I need to make a call, but after that, do you wanna grab lunch?”

Chloe and Marinette had made a routine of going to Marinette’s house on Mondays.

“Uh, do you mind if I check with a friend really quick? While I do that, you could make your call.”

“Sure” Annalyn walked off.

“Hey Marinette! Could Lynn join us for lunch? She was hoping to catch up and stuff. I think you guys would totally hit it off.”

Marinette could always use another friend. “Uh, I guess. Only if she’s up for it of course.”

Chloe gave her a hug. “Perfect! She had to make a call, after that we’ll walk to the bakery together. It’s gonna be so nice having like, a girl squad or whatever.”

Marinette smiled at the thought. A new group. A new group of real friends.

“Definitely.”

***

The girls sat down with their bowls of noodles in Marinette’s room.

“Hey Marinette. We were never properly introduced. I’m Annalyn. My friends call me Lynn.”

Annalyn stuck out her hand.

Marinette took it. “Cool! I can call you Lynn right?”

“Absolutely.”

The girls ate in silence for a few moments before Lynn broke it. “Omigosh. I just have to say it, this food is fantastic!”

All three laughed.

“We should do a girls night on Friday. Sleepover at the hotel?” Chloe suggested

“I’d have to check on my schedule. But if I can come, I’m up for it!”

“I’m game.”

“So, Mari-it’s okay if I call you that, right?” Marinette nodded “So Mari, what do you like to do?” Annalyn asked.

“I’m really into fashion.” Marinette shrugged

“She is _fantastic!_ She designed the feather hat Adrien wore.” Chloe said.

“Oh! You’re the designer! Adrien’s mentioned you a few times. He really values your friendship. My Father thinks very highly of you as well. I’d love to see your work sometime!”

“Adrien mentioned me?” Marinette went pink.

“Yeah! He goes on and on about how kind and caring you are.”

“Did he say anything else?” 

Annalyn paused.

“Never mind I don’t really care! It was a stupid question!” Marinette got even more red.

Annalyn looked at her. “You like my brother don’t you?” she cocked an eyebrow

“Oh pa-lease! A blind person could tell she’s in love with Adrikins” Chloe piped up.

Marinette got even more red “I- I’m sorry. It’s ok if you don’t want to hang out anymore.”

“No! It’s really fine. Adrien has a lot of admirable qualities. You don’t seem like the kind of person who would use me to get to him. We can definitely be BFFs. BFFs?” Annalyn stuck out her hand.

In return, Marinette hugged her “BFFs.”

Chloe sorta ruined the moment “Yes! I have _always wanted_ a girl squad!”

The girls laughed and had a group hug before heading back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I really hope you liked Chapter 4!  
> I wanted to give Adrien and Lynn sorta similar outfits, forgot to mention Lynn's purple Vans (which are unimportant, but they really make the outfit)  
> I'm writing to have Lynn completely not mind Marinette's crush on Adrien (maybe even help her out, idk) in case you're worried about it starting girl drama.  
> I can't wait to write Chapter 5, where a certain someone is going to try to use Lynn for Adrien. ;)  
> If you had any thoughts on this chapter, feel free to comment!
> 
> See ya later!
> 
> \- Jules


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalyn meets Lila, and has a "talk" with Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's kinda short. But I think a lot happens so...  
> Hope you like Chapter 5!

Lila approached Annalyn after school. 

“Oh my gosh! Lynn right? Adrien has told me  _ so much  _ about you! He’s practically my boyfriend, so, like, we’re besties, right? Oh, and by the way, I saw you hanging out with Marinette earlier…” Lila took a deep breath in “I don’t think you guys should hang out. I’m so sorry to tell you this, but Marinette is nothing but a bully. I should know. She-she” Lila began to sob crocodile tears “She’s been being really mean to me and she’s been threatening me. You looked really happy talking to her, but ask any of her old friends. She’s nothing but a liar and bully.” Lila buried her head in her hands. “I- I’m so sorry! But you had to find out before she hurts you!”

Annalyn patted Lila’s shoulder. “It’s a shame. While Adrien told you ‘so much about me’, he has never mentioned you. Funny, isn’t it?” Lila looked up at Annalyn “Anyway, I trust Chloe and Marinette, and from what I’ve heard, you’re the bully and liar.” 

Lila started to cry her crocodile tears again. “I- I can’t believe you’d say that Lynn! I’ve been nothing but nice to you!” Lila gasped. 

Lynn saw right through her “Look Lila, you need to cut the crap. And by the way, only my  _ friends  _ can call me Lynn.”

Annalyn walked away.

***

Adrien and Annalyn sat in their car, on the way to a photo shoot.

“I saw your interaction with Lila today.” Adrien spoke up.

"Okay. You know she’s a liar, right?” Annalyn said, in a nearly monotone voice. (She inherited the ability to show no emotion at times from her Father)

“Well, I don’t think what you did was right. I think we should be the better person, instead of telling off Lila. It’s no good if we hurt her. It makes us just as bad.”

“Excuse me, dear brother, but what the heck?!” Annalyn was now kinda ticked.

“I just think that if we’re mean to Lila, we’re just as bad as her. I think we should try to be a good example on her. Anyways, I-”

“- You’re wrong, Adrien.” Annalyn knew how to keep her head. Going off on her brother was no good. She had to reason with him. “Lila lies. She talked crap about Marinette to me today. Saying she was a bully and a liar. She hurt my friend, and that’s not ok.” 

“I feel for Marinette, I really do. But I think we should just leave Lila alone, and she’ll grow out of her lies.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Adrien. ‘The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing.’ You remember that quote, right?”

“Yeah. Of course, mother taught us that.”

“Well, Lila is the evil, and we are the good people.”

“But-”

“Adrien.” Annalyn’s temper was getting short “Do you honestly think, that mom would want us to do nothing for  _ our friend? _ ”

“Well-”

“Listen to me Adrien. Why do you refuse to expose Lila? Are you really afraid to stoop to her level or..?”

“Really, Lynn. We need to be the better people.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m talking.” Oh boy, Lynn was gonna flip any second “I was just saying, that if we expose Lila, we’ll do more harm than good. What if she’s acumatized? I think-”

“-You didn’t answer my  _ question. _ ”

Adrien was ignoring her. “I think we should just do our best to show Lila the error of her ways. We should-”

“- You didn’t  _ answer  _ my  _ question.” _

Adrien was getting a bit nervous, Lynn looked more and more upset by the minute. “We should be there for Lila. Show her right from wrong. She’s just confused, I think, misguided. She might not even know what she’s doing is wrong. A bunch of people claim to know celebrities for popularity. Why don’t we-”

“ _ Why are you  _ **_avoiding_ ** _ my  _ **_question,_ ** _ Adrien?” _

Adrien was getting flustered. He hadn’t seen Lynn this mad before. “ Why don’t we help Lila, and show her that lying is wrong? No one’s getting hurt by her lies anyway. We can-”

“ADRIEN!  _ Answer my  _ **_question!”_ **

“I’M SCARED OKAY?!” 

Adrien and Annalyn must’ve been making a scene in the car, but they didn’t care.

“I’M SCARED!” Adrien lowered his voice a bit. He hated being mad. “I- I’m scared. I'm so afraid of what's happening. Father seems to like her. She has everyone wrapped around her finger. I just, I don’t know what to do. I know I’m a coward. But I don’t know what to do. She’s hurt Marinette I think, and I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want mom to be disappointing in me. I don’t want Father to be disappointed in me. I can’t disappoint Marinette, but I’m scared I already have. I don’t want anyone to get hurt. I’m sorry I’m disappointing you. I just don’t want to be alone. I’m afraid to be alone. Please, don’t leave me.” Adrien was shaking “Please. Don’t go.”

“Adrien-” Annalyn didn’t know what to say. 

Her brother had never gone through something like this before. He didn’t want to get anyone hurt. He was just a scared little boy, being forced to see reality without anyone to comfort him. He didn’t want to be isolated, alone. He was afraid she’d walk out. That she’d leave him. That he’d be all alone. 

Annalyn swelled with compassion for her stupid, stupid little brother. She hugged him.

“Adrien, I’m sorry no one was here to help you. I’m sorry Father raised you to not know how to handle life. Okay? But I’m here now. I’ll help you. You don’t need to be scared. Marinette has been hurt by Lila, and you’re hurting her by not doing anything. So, you can help us expose Lila, or, you can continue to live like a coward. No matter what, I’ll never leave you. What do you want?”

“I-” Adrien took a deep breath in “I want to help.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> So, I've read some Adrien Salt Fics, (might write one of my own later, idk tho)  
> and I've been having some Adrien Disappointment. That's why I used this Chapter to try and justify his cowardice,cause (in this fic at least) I just don't want Adrien to be the bad guy, okay? Idk, it's a Marinette/Adrien fic, so it's not like I have a choice :)
> 
> Anyways, if there was anything you liked in this chapter, any corrective criticism, etc. feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Addio!
> 
> \- Jules


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya yells at Marinette.  
> Lila take-down phase one begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Chapter 6!

Marinette would not be angry. 

Lila had played her stupid mind games , and it resulted in Alya yelling at Marinette. Again. 

Chloe had been gone for two days due to a trip, so she couldn’t keep Alya away. Lynn had been in the bathroom. The minute both of Marinette’s friends were gone, Lila sprung into action.

Lila had pulled out her phone, revealing screenshots of texts sent between her and “Marinette”. It displayed Marinette threatening Lila and calling her names. Nothing too profane, but enough to make her seem absolutely awful. Lila had begun her crocodile tears, claiming that she didn’t understand why Marinette was so mean to her.

Alya had gotten upset, and after comforting Lila, she started yelling at Marinette. Saying Marinette was just “jealous” and “rude” and a terrible friend. Alya went as far as to say “I wish I was never your friend”. 

Marinette didn’t expect any of her classmates to react. But she remembered the promise Adrien had made her. That he would be by her side. That it was the two of them against Lila. It stung. It stung when Adrien did nothing. He looked ashamed of himself. Scared, even. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but Lynn walked into the classroom before he could.

“What the heck do you think you’re doing!?” Lynn shouted at Alya.

“I’m defending my friend!” Alya shouted back. Both of the girls were equally ticked, but Lynn’s face immediately went blank.

“Oh my gosh.” Lynn stared at her classmates “I can’t believe all of you believe her lies. I can’t believe you honestly think that Marinette would ever do such a thing.”

Lynn’s face showed no emotion. She was terrifying. She was scary when she yelled, but when she wasn’t yelling at you, that was true fear.

Alya began to back off “Well, Marinette sent some disgusting texts to Lila. Lila has screenshots!”

“You are truly disappointing. I thought you were Marinette’s friend.” Lynn stared Alya down. It was almost like at times, Lynn could smell fear. She sighed, “Come on Marinette, we’re leaving.”

Lynn threw a death glance at Adrien as she walked out of the classroom, Marinette in tow.

They ended up in the library.

“Why do you let her yell at you?” Lynn asked. Her face had changed expressions from ‘You better run’ to ‘I’m concerned for you’.

“I don’t know.” Marinette met Lynn’s gaze “I just- I don’t want to fight them. It feels like a waste of time. You know? Even if I fight this battle, I’ll never win. Lila has them wrapped around her finger.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing Chloe and I will fight by your side. Because Lie-la won’t win. I promise.” Lynn took a deep breath in “Did- please tell me Adrien defended you.”

“Do you want the answer?”

“I- yes.”

“No.”

Lynn’s face filled with disappointment. “I’m sorry Mari. I’m sorry about my stupid brother.”

“It’s not your fault, Lynn. It’s ok. I didn’t expect him to help me anyway.” Marinette gave an annoyed huff “It’s not like he’s helped me before. So what can I expect?”

“You should expect so much more. You deserve better than this Marinette. If anything, it just shows you who your friends are.”

Marinette sighed

“Once Chloe gets back, we are having a sleepover. And we will begin plotting Lila’s impending doom. She’s gonna wish she never met us.” Lynn gave a slightly scary smile.

“That- sounds great, actually.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. It was my mom's birthday, so I ended up being pretty busy.  
> Sorry if this chapter is lacking in any way, I wasn't feeling super inspired, but I didn't want to let you guys down.  
> On a different note, Adrien better watch out. And Lila should leave before her queendom crumbles  
> If you had anything you liked, disliked, etc. Please leave a comment! I love reading them!
> 
> Adios!
> 
> \- Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hope you liked Chapter 1!  
> I feel bad cause I keep starting multi-chapter fics and then not finishing them before moving on to another. But if you have inspiration, you gotta write. I'm really trying to finish CYHMH but I'm not feeling super inspired to write anything for it. Which is a problem. Year One was an inspiration fic, and I'm updating that one more than CYHMH, and I feel bad about it. Sorry!
> 
> Honestly, this fic and Year One are probably gonna end up being my main fics. So yeah. I'm just more inspired to write for them. I feel like one of those authors that starts like, a thousand multi-chapters and never finishes them. I don't wanna be that author! And yet, here we are.
> 
> If you have anything you didn't like, were confused by, or that you did like, please leave a comment!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> \- Jules


End file.
